Tell Me How It Ends
by SongxOfxGlory
Summary: Story is on hiatus! Will be making changes to story and will no longer be during Harry's years in Hogwarts. It will now be during the Next Generations' years at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue: A Murder In Hogsmeade Station

**Tell Me How It Ends**

**By: SongxOfxGlory**

**Prologue: _A Murder in Hogsmeade Station_**

The wizarding community of Hogsmeade was deserted as all of its residents hid in their homes. Earlier that day, the town was thriving with wizards and witches, visiting one another, going to The Three Broomsticks for a nice drink and chat with friends and family, and the children from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were enjoying a nice day out from school and time away from their studies, visiting Zonko's and Honeydukes. All was pleasant in this little enchanted town, unknown to the muggle eye. But as dusk began to creep up on Hogsmeade, the children scurried back to Hogwarts, the residents rushed home and locked all doors and windows, and business owners began to close up their establishments. Once the streets of Hogsmeade were abandoned by its residents, a faint popping sound came from outside of Honeydukes. A short woman of a height of 5'4, with long, straight, black hair with russet streaks all over, hazel eyes, pale skin, but attractive all the same, with a sensual physique, appeared in the deserted streets. She was wearing a long, burgundy cloak, with its hood hiding her beautiful facial appearance and hair. Her maiden name was that of the purest wizarding families in Britain but dishonored it by marrying a muggle-born wizard. Elizabeth Travers was now her name and as she walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, heading towards Hogsmeade Station, she held a one year old girl with wavy brown hair, golden-brown skin, and beautiful hazel eyes which were now closed due to that fact that she was fast asleep, bundled up in dark blue coverlets. As she reached the train station, she took out a long ebony wand out of the insides of her robe and conjured up a vast wicker basket that would be comfortable enough for a one year old and she laid the beautiful baby girl inside. Once the baby girl was inside the basket, Elizabeth, or Ellie as she was known by her most intimate friends, kneeled down next to the basket and ran a finger down the baby's soft cheek. As tears began to make their way down Ellie's cheeks, she got closer to the baby and whispered in her ear, "Remember I will always be with you. Don't ever forget that. Mummy will always love you my darling. Just know this, you're not at fault. Never let others blame you. This was beyond your control." And with that final word, she kissed her daughter softly on the forehead and stood up. She grabbed an empty butterbeer bottle from the inside of her robes, drank the dregs, and murmured a few choice words and laid it inside the basket next to her daughter's tiny hand so that it could be touched with any slight movement from the baby girl. As she straightened up, she felt rather than heard, a tall figure walking up to her from behind. She knew who it was, and she knew why he was there. She turned around to face him, very assertive, and knew that it irritated the man in front of her that she faced him so confidently.

"Saying your goodbyes I hope." Said a cold voice from under the hood of the figure in front of her.

"No my Lord. I never say goodbye, because in my book, goodbyes are forever." Said Ellie.

"Oh, but it will be forever. You will never see that brat again. Now, hand her over." The man said with a sinister smile creeping into his face.

"No. You will not a lay a finger on her. She won't be of any assistance to you. She possesses no great abilities like my relatives led you to believe." Ellie said, hoping that with those words, the man would leave her and her daughter alone, but once she saw the man's smile fall, she knew it was no good.

"Oh, she doesn't, now. Why lie my sweet Elizabeth? We both know that she does. In fact, we both know that your dear grandmother was the one that passed down those 'great abilities' you've been trying to hide from everyone. Hand her over." The man said calmly but pointing his wand at Ellie.

"No. You can do what you want with me. But you WILL NOT take my daughter from me." Ellie said very firmly.

"But I wouldn't want to hurt you, sweet Elizabeth. There's no point in angering your family now, is there? They would be very angry if I touched a hair on your body. But her," The man said nodding towards the basket, knowing the baby girl was right behind Ellie's body as she stood over the basket, "they won't care about her, will they? Her blood's been stained by a muggle! They have no need for her, but I do! HAND HER OVER!"

"There's a muggle saying my Lord, and it goes, OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Screamed Elizabeth as she quickly turned her back and cast a shield charm over her daughter, knowing it wouldn't do any good against the killing curse but it would protect her from any other spell or curse heading her way.

Once she turned around to face the evil she turned her back to, the man grabbed Ellie by the throat and thrust her into the wall.

"How dare you defy my wishes? Do you want to die Elizabeth? Tell me, do you! Do you want to die in front of your daughter's eyes? Do you want her to hear you scream and beg for mercy? DO YOU!" The man said to Ellie as she struggled for air.

"You're… wrong…" gasped Ellie, "She's asleep… so she really wouldn't watch me die… now, would she?"  
The man let go of Elizabeth but threw her against the opposite wall with a flick of his wand. He headed straight for the basket but as he was about to reach for it's handle, Ellie cried out, "Expelliarmus!"

But it was no good. The man had deflected the spell by throwing the torture curse towards Ellie and smiled at her piercing screams.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Elizabeth, when are you going to realize that I am way stronger than you presume?"

He walked towards Elizabeth's crumpled body on the ground. Laid a hand on her cheek and then grabbed her by the throat once again and stood her up.

"Now Elizabeth, I see you want to fight me for the brat. Well then, we shall duel." The man walked about 5 feet away from Elizabeth and shouted, "Crucio!"

Elizabeth let out a piercing scream once again that was heard all over Hogsmeade by its residents hiding from the battle outside.

As the man lifted the curse, Ellie tried to get up and face the man that had been trying to kidnap her daughter for the past year. But as she tried to get her shaking legs to support her weight, she fell back down.

"Elizabeth! I've never known you to show such weakness. What is this? Do you give up? Will you hand her over now? Is she really worth all the trouble my dear?" The man said as he stooped low enough so that his red eyes met with Ellie's hazel ones.

"She's—worth—everything," gasped Ellie,"I won't rest until I know you're far away from her!" And with that, she spat in the man's face.

As the man shot straight up, he wiped Ellie's spit with a handful of his robes.

"Now that wasn't smart, was it?" The man said calmly, "Crucio!" Ellie screamed once again as tears began to make their way down her cheek along with a few drops of blood from her nose.

"Elizabeth, I'm getting quite tired of this charade. You won't hand her over? Then don't." The man said as he grabbed Ellie by the wrist, pulling her up and leaning her against the wall and walked towards the basket once more.

Once he was a couple of feet from the basket, he quickly turned back around, surprising Ellie, and shouted the two words no one wants to hear when in battle with a wizard or witch.

"Avada Kedavra!" A rush of bright green light shot out from the tip of his wand and the man smiled as he saw the curse hit Ellie's body right in the chest.

As the green light consumed her body, Ellie slid down the wall with her eyes wide open, staring blankly at the man she grow up to know as Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord her family has supported from the very beginning of the war.

As she died, the baby girl in the basket cried out, as if she knew what had just happened to her mother. Opening her eyes, searching for a familiar face, tears running down her cheeks, Lord Voldemort walked right up to the basket, crouched down, and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes that just minutes ago, stared at him from the woman he just murdered. The baby girl continued crying and turned her eyes towards the man and said "Mummy?"

"I'm afraid your mother's asleep, girl." The Dark Lord said.

And as if she understood his meaning of the word "asleep", the girl cried even harder and grabbed a handful of the coverlets that were wrapped around her. But along with the coverlets, she also grabbed the bottle that lay beside her without knowing it and she disappeared along with the basket.

"What the..." The man managed to sputter as the girl vanished right in front of his very eyes. "A portkey! ELIZABETH!" He screamed and rushed to the woman's limp body and gave it a kick and then he vanished himself.

Miles away, in another wizarding village, an old man by the name of Albus Dumbledore was sitting on a bench, next to a statue of Helga Hufflepuff, in a small grass clearing. Sitting beside him, a man around the age of 20 years old, with chocolate brown skin, short brown messy hair, and dark brown eyes, stared at the grass in front of him, not believing a word the older man had just said to him.

"She deserved your forgiveness Robert," Albus said as his eyes traced over the young man's handsome face. "We have all done foolish things. She was just being used and she refused to see that. She loved to see the good in people. You know that. But don't beat yourself over it. I'm sure she knows…" The old man suddenly stopped talking as a large wicker basket fit for a toddler appeared in front of them.

The baby girl inside had a surprised look on her face and once she saw the young man's face she cried, "Dada!" As she held out her arms for her father, the young man named Robert took her into his arms.

"She's your responsibility now, Robert. She always has been. She needs you now more than ever." Albus said as he watched the young man give his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Albus Dumbledore walked up to the pair, ran a hand through the baby girl's hair and said, "You'll go through some hard times, sweet Analia. Hopefully this won't be the last I see of you." And with that, he disappeared.


	2. Six Years and a Half Later

**Tell Me How It Ends**

**By: SongxOfxGlory**

**Disclaimer: I just realized this wasn't included in the last chapter, so here it goes. I own nothing related to Harry Potter, except for my original characters, Analia Travers, and a few others you don't recognize, that have never been mentioned by J.K Rowling herself. **

**Chapter One: Six and Half Years Later.**

Analia Travers woke up suddenly as she heard her room mates slamming their luggage on the floor or unto their beds. She soon heard the door to the room open then close. Turning onto her stomach, she pressed her face into her pillow and let out a scream.

"So, you're awake." Analia heard a girl ask from the canopy bed to the left of her's.

"Ten more minutes, please." Analia mumbled, with her face still pressed into her pillow.

"No. No more minutes. You overslept and the carriages will be here in two hours. And from what I can see, you haven't even begun to pack!" The girl said, as she walked up to Analia's bed and she yanked the pillow from under Analia.

Analia's head hit the headboard and she cried out, "Damn, Noah!" she began to say as she rubbed the spot on her head that had hit the headboard and she looked up at her best friend, Noah Schwann.

Noah Schwann had long, black, hair, which was cut into layers, a pale complexion, bright blue eyes, and had an athletic body because of the fact that she played Chaser in her's and Analia's quidditch house team. In the eyes of most of the male student body, she was the most attractive girl in the sixth year, and Analia came in second place. Analia had a golden-brown complexion, and compared to her father, who's hispanic, her skin tone was a lot lighter than his because of her mother, who was British. Along with her golden-brown skin, she had long, wavy, dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes that she inherited from her mother. She was short for her age, 5'2 to be exact, and just like Noah, had an athletic body because of her involvement in the quidditch team. Many of the guys at her school saw her to be very attractive but she loved the fact that many thought that Noah was better looking, Analia never really liked getting that sort of attention from the guys. She hated how many guys were very shallow when it came to dating girls. So, whenever a guy told her she was beautiful, she would just shrug it off.

"Could you be any nicer!" Analia said, still rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"I'm not here to be nice, Ana. I'm here to make sure you don't miss the train back home to daddy dearest." Noah replied with a smirk.

"You'd think, with me being the P.O.M's daughter and all, you'd be worshiping the ground I walk on." Analia said in a conceited tone.

"Well, my dear, you will no longer be the P.O.M's daughter. I mean, since you're father's term in office will end in two weeks." Noah said, now pulling the duvet covers off of Analia.

"Fine. Fine! I'll get up!" Analia said, as she reluctantly got off the bed and walked to her closet. "Where's my Beatles t-shirt?" Analia yelled, and quickly turned to Noah. "Noah! What did you to it?"

"What are you talking about?" Noah smiled innocently.

"Don't give me that! I know you did something to my shirt!" Analia exclaimed, rounding on Noah. "You've never liked that shirt. You've been waiting to get your pretty little hands on it so that you could... so that you could... KILL IT!"

"Kill it? Are you serious?" Noah said, laughing hysterically.

As soon as Noah finished laughing, she got up from her bed, where she sat reading a letter from her mother, which had arrived by owl a few hours ago, and walked to a closet on the opposite side of the room, next to one of their room mates' bed. She opened the closet, rummaged through the five shirts and pulled out a white t-shirt with the words, THE BEATLES, across the front. Noah threw the shirt towards Analia, who caught it happily and ran to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of blue jeans along the way.

"I don't even know why you and Christie bother with an old muggle band," Noah said, standing next to the bathroom door. "I mean, one: you're separated from the muggle world for nine months every school year and you can't even listen to their music, two: these beatles are before you were even born, and three: the Weird Sisters are so much better!"

The bathroom door opened and Analia came out wearing her favorite band's t-shirt and the blue jeans. She walked over to her night stand and picked up a round brush and started brushing her hair in front of the round mirror above her night stand.

"A typical thing for a pureblood to say about a muggle band." Analia said, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She soon noticed a small stain, an inch below the collar. "Ugh! Christie stained my shirt!" Analia grabbed her wand from inside a drawer on her night stand and said, "Scourgify!" and the stain disappeared.

"So, where's everybody?" Analia said, starting to pack away her things.

By everybody, she meant their room mates, Christie Simon, Samantha Campbell, Katrina Taylor, and Helena Reece. The girls they've shared a room with since their first year at Salemsville Academy for the Magical Arts.

"They're all at breakfast already. We've all packed. Except for you." Noah said, walking to her bed to finish reading her mother's letter.

"And Christie. She still has some clothes in her closet." Analia said, walking over to Christie's closet and looking through the remaing clothing items, which now consisted of four shirts, a plaid skirt, and a pair of pink socks with blue bunnies. A frown appeared on Analia's face as realization dawned on her. "These are all mine." She said, starting to gather all the things and walking back to her two suitcases and putting her clothes into one of them. "I was wondering where they had gone."

"You lent those clothes to Christie a while ago. Seriously, sometimes I think someone modified your memory." Noah said, finally looking up from the letter with a frown as she began to fold it.

"What did mama say?" Analia said, zipping up her first suitcase, looking up at Noah for a second, before starting to pack the rest of her stuff away into her other suitcase.

Analia and Noah had been best friends since they were six years old. Analia's father and Noah's mother used to work together in the Auror's Department before Analia's father was elected President of Magic (P.O.M) when Analia was 9. They're parents even dated when Analia and Noah were eight years old but had broken up after five months for unknown reasons. But since Analia was seven, Analia had taken to calling Noah's mother, mama, since she was the closest thing to a mother in Analia's life, and Noah had taken to calling Analia's father Papa Rob, her real dad had died when she was five. At times, Analia felt she was disrespecting her mother's memory by calling another woman, mama. But her father reassured her many times that she wasn't disrespecting her mother's memory in any way because her mother would be glad that Analia had a mother figure in her life. Analia's mother died when she was a year old and all Analia knew about that day was that it was two days before Analia's second birthday.

"Mom won't be picking me up at the train station. Great. Now I have to spend a two hour drive with some stranger." Noah said, stuffing her mother's letter into her messenger bag.

"Well, you can always come home with me and my stranger." Analia said, smiling at her best friend.

Their strangers were their personal drivers. Being the President of Magic, Analia's father was always way too busy to pick her up from the train station, and because of the chaos the magical world was in, Noah's mother, who was an Auror, was also busy with tracking down all the dark wizards that were beginning to emerge all over again in the United States, which was more than in the last war. It seemed that Lord Voldemort was recruiting even more Death Eaters in the United States.

"No, that's okay. You should go check on Jackson. Just to make sure he's packed." Noah said, referring to Analia's younger brother who was in the second year.

"Yeah, in a sec. I just got to make sure I got all my stuff packed. Hmm, lets see, ACCIO ANALIA'S STUFF!" Analia said and soon enough a few sheets of parchment, a shirt with the words Pink Floyd on the front, and a quill, flew straight into Analia's arms. She put the parchment and quill into her second suitcase. She held the shirt at arm's length and glared at Noah.

"Tye-Dye!" she yelled, "You hate me don't you! Why would you turn my shirt into a rainbow!"

"I couldn't help myself." Noah said, laughing and she rushed out of the room before Analia could something to throw at her.

----------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. This chapter was just to introduce and older Analia. Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. I've been busy with a lot of stuff and with my other story, When Hope Has Failed, I'm going to try to update more often. Take Care.


	3. ExBoyfriends, Chauffeur, Transfer?

**Tell Me How It Ends**

**By: SongxOfxGlory**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter, except for my original characters, Analia Travers, and a few others you don't recognize, that have never been mentioned by J.K Rowling herself. **

**Chapter Two: Ex-Boyfriends, The Chauffeur, and a Transfer?**

It was a wonderful morning in May and all the students of Salemsville Academy for the Magical Arts were saying their last "See you this summers" and "Goodbyes" to their friends at the Salemsville train station. Analía had just arrived to the station with Noah; her 13 year old brother, a boy with light brown skin, dark brown eyes and curly brown hair, by the name of Jackson; and his best friend, Marques Hinson, a tall African-American 12 year old boy.

Once they got all of their luggage out of the magically expanded carriage, Jackson and Marques spotted two girls from their year and Jackson muttered a "See you later" to Analía and the two boys walked over to the second year girls, dragging their luggage behind them.

"Since when has Jack resulted to a muttered 'See you later' to his beloved sister?" Noah asked, watching the two boys chatting away with the smiling girls.

"Since he discovered that girls no longer have cooties. Which happened at the beginning of the school year." Analía said distractedly, looking over the many heads of students in their muggle clothing, trying to get a good look at the train. "Come on, let's go get a compartment before they're all taken and we got to ride home with Jeffy Rockson. You know, the one with the smelly half-kneazle." Analía finished, remembering the train ride to Salemsville at the beginning of the school year.

"Aw, that thing's adorable, despite the smell." Noah said, dragging her luggage as the two girls made their way into the train.

Finding a compartment at the near end of the train, which was thankfully smelly-half-kneazle-free, Analía and Noah placed their suitcases on the luggage rack. Once settled into the compartment, Analía took out a book titled, The Catcher In The Rye, and began reading.

"First: muggle bands, now: muggle books!" Noah joked, taking out a copy of Witch Weekly.

"Reading all those spell books and stuff has made me miss muggle literature." Analía said, not taking her eyes off her book.

Getting the hint that her friend wanted silence, Noah opened her magazine and began reading an article on one of the members of the Weird Sisters.

Soon enough, the train started moving and a couple of minutes later, three boys, between the ages of 16 to 18, slid open the door to the girls' compartment and interrupted their silence.

"Well, well, well," Came the voice of a tall boy with blond shaggy hair, a freckled face, and caramel-brown eyes, "What do we have here? Travers and Schwann. All alone are we, girls? Where are those boyfriend shmucks of yours?"

"Off somewhere with some bubble-headed chicks. Want to be their replacements?" Noah said, throwing her magazine aside and running into the blond-hair boy's arms.

Once the boy kissed Noah on the lips, he said, "You better not be saying that when other guys ask you where I'm at."

"Oh, shut up. You know I'll never do such things." Noah said, leading her boyfriend, Davey Ozahowski, to sit next to her. The other two boys, a lanky boy with dirty blond hair, and amber eyes; and a boy with black hair and blue eyes; sat next to the couple, across from Analía.

"You know, I'm not diseased." Analía said, looking up at the two boys. "You could've sat next to me instead of the groping couple."

"We didn't think you'd want to be interrupted." The dirty blond hair boy said.

"And we're not groping!" Noah retaliated.

"Oh, Mark," Analía said, putting her book aside and ignoring her best friend's comment, "Ozahowski here already did that with his oh-so-classy entrance."

"Um, okay." The boy Mark said, glancing uncertainly at the boy with black hair. "So, um, what are you reading?" He asked Analía.

"The Catcher– " Analía began, but was interrupted by the black haired boy.

"In the Rye." He said, his piercing blue eyes on Analía's hazels. "Your favorite, I believe."

"Yes." Analía responded dully, picking up her book.

"Just because we broke up, doesn't mean I have to forget everything I know about you." The boy said.

"You don't have to, but it would help if you didn't blurt random things about me, Giovanni. Kind of gets in the way of coping with the break up." Analía said, smiling at the boy named Giovanni.

"Well, uh..." Noah said, "How about you and Mark teach us a few muggle card games?"

"No, that's okay. Last time I tried to teach you guys the simplest game ever (Go Fish!), things turned out to be a blood bath." Analía said, standing up to put her book back into one of her suitcases. "Plus, I have to go and patrol the corridors. See you all later. Oh, and Mark, Congratulations on graduating. I thought you'd never get out of here."

Analía smiled at Mark and then left the compartment. Soon enough, Noah threw her magazine at Giovanni, which hit him right on the nose.

"You idiot! Why'd you have to go and open your big mouth!"

"You heard her! She had to go anyways!" Giovanni said, defensively, rubbing his nose.

-o-o-o-

Analía was walking away from her compartment when a door to a compartment near by slid open and out came a tall boy with wavy brown hair.

"Corineus!" Analía said, running up to him and giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Wow." The boy Corineus said, holding her at arm's length. "What's wrong? The only times you hug me like that is when you're really pissed off or extremely depressed.

Analía sighed and linked her right arm with his left arm and began walking down the corridor.

"It's Giovanni. He's driving me off the walls!" Analía said in a frustrated tone.

"What did Renckub do now?" Corineus said, calling Giovanni by his last name.

"He's just...so...frustrating!" Analía yelled, scaring two first years who were walking by. "Sorry!"

"Yeah, well, ex-boyfriends do tend to be a bit frustrating." Corineus said. "Hey, You! Give that kid his wand back!" Corineus began making his way towards two boys who were in some type of argument, but before he can reprimand anyone, the boys scattered.

"I see someone's warming up to his position as school prefect." Analía said with a grin on her face.

"Eh, I guess it's not so bad. I mean, it's only for two years. So, I guess I can handle it." Corineus said, now putting his arm around Analía's shoulders.

"Unless you're chosen for next year's head boy position." Analía said, looking up at her tall friend.

"Ha!" Corineus laughed. "Corineus Autumns! Head Boy! That'll be the day. I couldn't even get a decent grade in Flying Lessons back in our first year. I doubt the teachers will make me head boy."

"Hey! Don't laugh. Okay, you were a bit dim back in First Year," Analía giggled, remembering the hard time Corineus had with a broom when they had their first flying lesson ever, she was still amazed that he had made the house quidditch team in his second year. "But you are a lot smarter now. You get amazing grades in all your classes and you're the second top student in the year. Chances are, you'll be selected."

"I rather not be though. Wait, did you just say I was second in our class?" Corineus said, stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah. It's true you know. I'm first." Analía said, smiling.

"Woah, I would've never known. Well, is it going to happen?" Corineus said, looking at Analía with a serious expression.

"Is what going to happen?" Analía asked, trying to avoid the upcoming conversation.

"Don't be like that. C'mon Travers, Miss Seer of the Century! Will I be head boy next year? And please tell me I'm not." Corineus pleaded.

"I don't know." Analía said, walking a lot faster, trying to get away from her best friend.

"You do know," He said, catching up to her and stopping her from walking on. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be walking away from me."

"Cori, I can't tell you and you know why." Analía said, looking down at her feet.

"It's just once. You've never told me anything from your visions or whatever it is that you get all this information from. Come on!" He said, giving her his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Damn you and your puppy eyes!" Analía said, finally giving in.

"Ha! I won!" Corineus said triumphantly and giving his best friend a hug. "So, will I?"

"Yes. You will be chosen as head boy." Analía said, smiling at her best friend's shocked face.

"Has Dadestrum gone crazy?" Cori asked, referring to their school's headmistress. "I mean, I'm a trouble maker! Me? Head boy? The kid who made rat tails appear on everyone's dinner plates last Halloween, the one who made sure the hallways were flooded for one whole week and causing classes to be canceled? She's nuts!"

"Walk! Don't run!" Analía yelled at a couple of fourth years. "She hasn't gone crazy. That won't happen till she's 80."

Cori's mouth fell open and almost walked into someone walking out of their compartment. "Are you serious?"

"No!" Analía laughed. "It may be sooner."

"Oh, god. Don't say that." Cori said, laughing sheepishly.

"You never know." Analía said, still laughing.

"Apparently you do." Cori said, but was distracted by a couple of second years at the end of the corridor.

"Hey! NO MAGIC IN THE CORRIDORS! Damn kids! Come on, let's go stop them before they turn each other into slugs."

"Just one more thing. I just realized that you're the one that may lose his mind. You're a bit disturbed you know. Rat tails!? Ugh." Analía said, shivering, remembering the night that she was about to dive into a delicious meal, only to find rat tails all over her plate. And with that, the two friends ran off to stop the duel.

-o-o-o-

After her patrol with Cori, Analía went back to her compartment and unfortunately Giovanni was still there. She ignored him as best as she could for the rest of the train ride to the capital, by reading her book and his attempts to talk to her went unnoticed.

As the Salemsville Express pulled into the wizard side of the station in Washington D.C., Analía and her friends gathered up all their things and walked out onto the platform.

Making sure she had all her things, Analía said goodbye to her friends, except Giovanni.

"Hey, make sure to write to me this summer. Unlike you, I can't look into the future, or whatever, to see if you're okay." Noah said, pulling her best friend into a hug. "And please, no more muggle music or books."

"I'll promise to write but I can't promise I'll lay off my muggle addiction." Analía said, laughing as she was pulled into another hug.

"Well kid," Mark said, walking up to Analía. "Take care, will ya?"

"I will. Good luck with the whole quidditch tryouts thing. I know you'll be recruited." Analía said, pulling away from Noah.

"I've already been recruited. Didn't you know?" Mark said, with a huge smile on his face. "I was recruited by this new upcoming team in Canada."

"Seriously? Wow, that's great. Well, hun, good luck. Write to me and let me know how things are going." Analía said, throwing her arms around Mark's neck as he hugged her back, lifting her off the ground. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, kid." Mark said, patting the top of her head and then walked away.

"Well, Noey-kins." Analía said, turning to Noah. "See you in the summer?"

"Definitely. Bye!" Noah said, hugging her friend one more time, and walking away with her boyfriend.

"Bye Davey!" Analía yelled.

Once her friends where out of view, she began looking for her brother.

"Jack!" She yelled, once she spotted him and a couple of other second years walking out of the train.

"Bye, guys!" Jack said to his friends, and walked right up to his sister. "So, I'm guessing that's our new chauffeur?" Jack nodded toward a young man behind Analía, who was wearing a black suit and black hat.

As they walked neared, they noticed a name tag on the left side of his suit.

"R. Cabezas?" Jack whispered, only inches away from the young chauffeur. "Doesn't that mean 'head' in Spanish?" He finished, directing the question to the young man, who was now right in front of them.

"Jack!" Analía exclaimed, slapping her brother upside the head.

"What? I'm just asking. I mean...oh forget it!" Jack said, as his sister gave him death glare.

"I'm sorry," Analía said, now looking up at the young man, whom she figured must have been about 21 years old. "He really doesn't care much for discretion. He just has to let everyone know what he's thinking."

"That's okay?." The young man said in a small accent, hinting that he was indeed Hispanic. "Boys will be boys. So, I take it you're the Travers kids?"

"Yes. Even this buffoon." Analía said, pointing at Jack, who was now trying to make eye-contact with a twelve-year old girl. "Oh come on! You've got all your life to flirt with girls. You're not even that good looking, right now. Wait until you're older!"

Their chauffeur gave a small laugh and began loading their luggage onto some trolleys.

"Well, I'm Analía. This jerk here is my brother, Jackson. You can call him Jack. Or my personal favorite, Jackie." Analía said.

"Hey!" Jack said, giving his sister a playful swat on the arm. "There is no way in hell that you'll be allowed to call me Jackie! Understand?"

Analía and the young man began to laugh as they walked through the magical barrier connecting the wizarding world and the muggle world.

"My name's Rolando." The young man said as he stopped laughing. "The car's over here."

Making their way out of the station and to the car, Rolando began making conversation with the kids.

"So, you two glad you're father's term is ending?" Rolando asked, pushing the trolley with their luggage a little closer to the car.

"Sort of. He'll be home a lot more now." Jack said, waving to a friend who was making his way to a car with his parents. "It would be nice for dad to pick us up from the station, you know."

"Analía?" Rolando asked, seeing that she would only look down at the ground. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Analía said, now looking up and staring straight ahead. "Dad won't be home as much. His new job will take up most his time. I just can't figure out what it is that he's going to be doing."

"Oh," Jack said, a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry." Analía said apologetically, patting her brother on the shoulder. "Dad's always been a workaholic. He's not going to stop being one just because his term as president ended."

"It would be nice though. Not to mention, a change." Jack said.

"Here we are!" Rolando said cheerfully, trying to steer the conversation away from the teenagers' father.

As soon as the luggage was in the trunk and everyone was settled in, Rolando pulled out of the parking lot into the busy street ahead. Since it was six in the evening, there was a lot of traffic in the muggle streets. Getting irritated by all the commuters' noise, Analía asked Rolando to put any good rock station and to blast the volume, which prevented any future conversation from starting. An hour and a half later, Rolando pulled into an invisible (only to the muggle eye) driveway, put the car in park and turned off the car.

"Home!" Rolando yelled over the volume of the heavy metal.

"At last!" Jack screamed, getting out of the car, running towards their house.

"He just wants to write to some girl." Analía said, laughing at her brother's failed attempts to open the door. "Come on, I'll help you with the luggage."

"Analía! Come open this frickin' door!" Jack screamed down the porch steps, tugging at the door.

Rolando laughed and said, "Go ahead. The password is Peter Piper."

"Dad and his muggle nursery rhymes." Analía said, smiling and walking towards the house.

Walking into her house, Analía immediately wished she was back at Salemsville. She always felt lonely at home, even with her brother around.

"Damn, wannabe White House." Analía muttered, referring to the muggle President's home.

"Call me when dinner's ready!" Jack called down to his sister, already halfway up the spiral staircase.

"It's probably already on the table! You know how quick those house-elves work!" Analía called to her brother, making her way into the family room.

"Just call me!" Jack's muffled yell came from somewhere in the second floor.

"Would you like me to put these in your room, miss?" Rolando's voice came from the entrance to the family room.

"No, that's okay. I'll do it." Analía said, taking her wand from her back pocket and waving it, making the luggage, including her brother's, disappear.

"Wait for it." Analía said, with an evil grin on her face.

"For what?" Rolando asked, confused.

"AARRGGHH!!!" a yell came from somewhere in the house.

"That!" Analía said triumphantly and laughing hysterically. "It's awesome to finally be able to use magic at home. Dinner's ready!"

"So, you're seventeen, I take it." Rolando asked, laughing.

"Yeah, will be eighteen this October." Analía said, taking a seat on the couch. "Already have my apparition license. But I don't like it much. I prefer flying, to be honest."

"I agree." Rolando said, smiling.

"I thought I heard noise." A voice came from behind Rolando.

"Mr. Travers." Rolando said in an official tone.

"Rollie!" Mr. Travers said, giving Rolando a smile and a pat on the back. "I see the kids didn't give you much trouble."

"No, sir. But then again, your daughter here isn't really a kid anymore. About to be eighteen and all. Your son on the other hand, made fun of my last name." Rolando said, smiling at the last comment.

"Yeah, well, boys will be boys." Mr. Travers said, grinning at the young man.

"Dad, I thought you were working." Analía said, getting up from the couch.

"Annie! It's nice to see you, too!" Mr. Travers said, giving his daughter a hug. "God, I've missed you, kiddo."

"I've missed you too, dad. But why aren't you at work?" Analía said, now taking a step away from her father to get a good look at him.

"Damn, can't get anything past this one." Mr. Travers said to Rolando.

"Guess not." Rolando said, "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Travers."

"Sure. Don't you want to join us for dinner? I believe we're having pecan pie for dessert. Annie's favorite." Mr. Travers said.

"Thanks for the offer. But I already have plans with my sister and her husband. I'll take a rain check." Rolando said, smiling at Analía.

"Alright, but it's coming out of your paycheck." Mr. Travers joked.

"Have a good evening sir," Rolando said, "And young miss." And with a bow, he was gone.

"Nice guy, huh?" Mr. Travers said, now directing his attention to his daughter.

"Sure." Analía said, sitting back down on the couch. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, alright. Sometimes I feel like I'm living with my mother again." Mr. Travers said, sitting next to his daughter on the couch. "I got off work early. I had a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Who? Is he from the University or something?" Analía asked, referring to the only university in the United States wizarding world.

"No. He's not from the University. He's from the British wizarding school." Mr. Travers said, avoiding his daughter's gaze, getting up, and making his way to the kitchen, only stopping by the staircase to call Jack down for dinner.

"I thought British wizards didn't go to a university." Analía said, following her father into the kitchen and grabbing a can of soda.

"He's not from any university, British or American. He's from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Mr. Travers said, now walking past the kitchen and into the dining room. He took a seat at the head of the table and waited for his daughter to sit down.

"Oh, well, why would you have a meeting with a British headmaster?" Analía questioned, sitting on her father's left side.

"Same reason, dad had a meeting with that Japanese headmaster." Came Jack's voice from the other side of the table.

Analía had been so busy trying to find out why her father was meeting the headmaster from Hogwarts in England, without using her seeing powers, that she hadn't noticed her brother's arrival to the dining room.

"There's going to be a foreign exchange program again?" Analía asked, remembering the last time Salemsville played host to foreign students in her third year.

"Not really." Her father answered, taking a napkin and placing it on his lap as the house-elves began placing the food on the table. "You two will be attending Hogwarts next fall." He said quickly and began stuffing his face with salad, while his kids just looked at him dumbfounded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: Wow, last time I updated was in October. Maybe it's because not many people left reviews, so I didn't feel motivated. But it's okay. This story has been brewing in my head for as long as I can remember. So it's time to get it out. I've just been working out some minor and major details and trying to get it on paper first before posting it on the site. On top of that, once October began, I had to deal with school, mid-terms, my birthday, which included a visit from my mom and brother and his family from Georgia. November, Black Friday. I work at the mall and preparations for Black Friday is hectic. Oh, and thanksgiving of course :). December, well, again, I work at the mall. Imagine, going to school and preparing for my finals, and then dealing with nasty customers. One which called me stupid today at work, just cause I couldn't hear her over the music. But finally, I got this chapter done. So, I hope you all enjoy it. Hopefully, I'll update a lot more. I only go to school two days a week this semester and I'll hopefully get some writing done between work and school. Take care every one. Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
